En la calidez de tu abrazo
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es una pequeña niña huérfana de padre y madre. ¿Serán capaces los Jaeger de llenar el corazón repleto de congoja de esta pobre jovencita? Mejor dicho... ¿Llegaría Eren a ser capaz de ganarse su confianza en sólo un par de horas?


**En la calidez de tu abrazo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Este manga/anime no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hajime Isayama, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora: **

El presente fanfic está basado en el capítulo 6 del anime y manga de Shingeki no Kyojin, los recuerdos de Mikasa respecto a su trágico pasado y la futura estadía en la casa de los Jaeger.

* * *

_**Un fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. **_

—Doctor Jaeger… ¿A dónde debería ir?

Aquellas palabras, incluso para la pequeña oriental, resonaron con un largo eco dentro de su cabeza. Era algo natural. Los acontecimientos de aquella fría tarde no pudieron ser más que los peores en la vida de una niña de su edad. Perder a su familia entera, ser secuestrada, saberse asesina de un ser humano…

Estar total y completamente sola en este mundo.

"_¿Cuál es mi razón para continuar, ahora que no tengo… nada?" _

—Hace frío. No tengo un hogar al cual regresar. —Susurró despacio, tiritando, sintiendo su piel erizarse y escuchando el castañeo de sus dientes, que disimuladamente no hacían más que acrecentar la falta de calor que sentía en ella.

Un lapso de segundo. Su perdida mirada, fija en la tierra que pisaban sus pies. Planeó marcharse del lugar, sin escuchar recomendación alguna. Caminaría lejos… Muy, muy lejos de ese lugar, de esa gente, de los problemas. Olvidar y apostarlo todo por la supervivencia; la cual bien sabía, no podría conseguir sin un claro propósito en mente, sin alguien que motivara su vida.

"_Tómala" _

— ¿Eh…? — ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De un momento a otro, las manos del castaño rodeaban su cuello con algo suave, delicado, tibio y reconfortante. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, observando con timidez a quien se encontraba frente a ella.

"_¿Está tibia, verdad?" _

Asintió.

"_Sí. Está tibia" _

Comentó en un susurró, deslizando su mano derecha por la tela roja, disfrutando de la sensación calurosa que le proporcionaba la prenda.

"_Mikasa, ¡ven a vivir con nosotros!"_

No tuvo tiempo de reacción sin antes recibir una cordial invitación y un tirón de su brazo. Elevó la mirada, siguiendo primero la mano, brazo y hombro ajenos, terminando con la vista fija en los ojos verdes de Eren.

"_Vamos… Regresemos a nuestra casa"_

Debía estar soñando, ¿no es verdad? Una ilusión dulce y placentera, de esas que se presentan no muy seguido. Su voz entrecortada por el llanto que se hacía presente ese instante, salió en más murmullos delicados, melodiosos y eternos.

"_Sí… vamos"_

La visión era borrosa, los pies tropezaban cada dos por tres, su respiración y aliento se emitían como vaho y desaparecían junto al viento de la noche. Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas y uno que otro gemido lastimero se le escapó un par de veces.

Sólo deseaba no ser una molestia. No había escuchado lo que la madre de Eren decidiría al respecto, ni siquiera la conocía. Pero, si tanto el niño como su padre demostraban tener un gran corazón, la hipótesis más lógica era que la señora Jaeger lo sería también. Y no le costó demasiado imaginarla frente a su familia. De ojos verdes, como Eren, amplia sonrisa en su rostro y brazos fuertes, pero a la vez delicados, midiendo los abrazos que repartiría a sus seres amados.

Definitivamente, las madres eran el ser más especial de este planeta.

—Oye… — La voz del niño la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le lanzó una mirada cohibida por el miedo.

— ¿S-Si…? —Respondió a su vez, extrayendo el poco valor que le quedaba en la "fuente".

—Mi mano. La estás apretando.

Una punzada y su corazón lo interpretó de la peor manera posible: Rechazo. Quizá el niño no deseaba tener nada que ver con una forastera, que aparte de causarles tantos problemas invadiría su casa, espacio y privacidad sin pudor alguno. Seguramente, las palabras dedicadas antes fueron mera obligación.

—Lo sien- —La frase no pudo ser terminada a tiempo. Los ojos de Mikasa se perdieron en una imagen que quedaría grababa en su mente para siempre, conjuntamente con las palabras que le fueron dedicadas.

"_No te sueltes. Por nada de este mundo vayas a soltarme, ¿escuchaste?" _

Eren, quien tenía una leve coloración rojiza decorándole ambas mejillas, sujetó con mayor firmeza la mano de la niña. Era un agarre seguro y estable. Además de calor, la pequeña de cabello oscuro pudo sentir que le transmitían un sentimiento que creyó perdido para siempre: Protección.

Era increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que descubrió se podía tener almacenadas dentro de los ojos. Las sintió cuando cayeron sobre su piel, perdiéndose en esta, ya sea porque se absorbían o rodaban. En un intento desesperado por aferrarse a esa realidad que tenía frente a ella, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, consiguiendo un sobresalto del chico y el comienzo de una carrera en la oscuridad, directo al ala sur del pueblo, bajo la luz de un par de antorchas.

Acalló el último gemido de dolor en su garganta y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras él. Prometiéndose no soltar jamás aquella mano. Sin saberlo, había escogido un nuevo camino. Uno en el cual su última esperanza era, exactamente, ese joven de cabello castaño y llamativos ojos verdes.

Ese niño, llamado Eren Jaeger.

**「****» Residencia Jaeger | 20h00, en punto «****」**

—Tengo miedo.

Mikasa recitó estas palabras como si fueran lo más natural del mundo. Es decir, la pizca de temor que debería sentirse en esa oración no existía. Sin contar con los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo y el hecho de que tratara de esconder su nariz dentro de la nueva bufanda que portaba, aparentaba ser una visita más, común y corriente.

Eren la observó por más de un minuto; tiempo en el cual su padre terminaba la conversación con el cuerpo policial, explicándoles que de ahora en adelante, serían ellos quienes se encargarían de la niña. No había apartado la mirada por ningún segundo, mucho menos la mano de su "nueva hermana".

—Ven. —Demandó, tironeando de la muñeca contraria. Se notaba el esfuerzo que Mikasa estaba realizando para permanecer fuera de casa. Sus talones descalzos se clavaron en el suelo, lastimándose cuando el niño la arrastró sin tenerlo en cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Solamente debes entrar! —Bramó. En cuestión de segundos, el rostro de la oriental degeneró en una mueca de severa preocupación. ¿Qué sabía ella de la vida que llevaban los Jaeger? Al fin y al cabo, era una huérfana asustada.

"_Huérfana… Solitaria… Huérfana" _

—Confía en mí. —Las manos de Eren se encontraban sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se sintiera de menor tamaño al que ya poseía. Se miraron, aún por más segundos; parecía que trataban de expresar algo importante.

Él, que nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos ni hablando con la gente, sabía que era su deber cuidar de Mikasa, hacerla sentir en casa y ayudarle a superar los crueles recuerdos que podrían atormentarle.

Ella, la que antes sonreía ampliamente, enseñando sus dientes de perla a los padres que tanto la amaron, la de actuales ojos tristes y pómulos sucios, deseaba recuperar la confianza que había perdido en el mundo. Encontrarla en las acciones y palabras que salieran de él.

—Quisiera entrar… Entrar a _nuestra_ casa.

Realmente no esperaba lo que vino a continuación. Sin embargo, la suave sonrisa que su "hermano" le dedicó fue suficiente para acelerar los latidos de su corazón y mover sus pies frente a la puerta.

Creyó que la luz del interior la cegaría un instante, mas vaya susto que se llevó al fallar sus lógicas predicciones.

"_Oh… Tú debes ser Mikasa, ¿cierto?"_

Ondas sonoras. Voces cálidas. Preguntas nuevas. Oídos atentos.

Por costumbre, asintió nuevamente.

Una risa melodiosa. Canciones de cuna resonando en su cabeza. El suave roce de un par de manos.

"_Que niña tan bonita. Es un placer, Mikasa. Mi nombre es Carla"_

Pañuelo blanco de algodón. Ya no sentía las mejillas tan pesadas. Los ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

"_¿Crees poder enseñarle a Eren un par de modales, eh?"_

Más sonrisas. La sensación de protección reavivando en su interior. Quejas firmadas bajo el tono de voz de Eren. Reproches de la madre.

—Podría encargarme de ello. —Respondió por inercia, colocándose junto al niño quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido, insinuando que la culpable era Mikasa.

"_Gracias, cariño. Me harías un gran favor con ello"_

Labios sobre su frente. El sonido de un beso. Un brusco jalón. Y de nuevo, estaba corriendo de la mano de Eren. Regresando a tierra firme. El corazón acelerado presa de emoción.

Una pequeña risa divertida que llenó el ambiente con el deje de alegría que le faltaba a esa alma partida en pequeños pedazos.

**「****» Residencia Jaeger | 22h00, en punto «****」**

Olía bien. Después de un delicioso baño con agua caliente, toallas limpias, ropa cómoda y tibia para dormir.

Carla acercó su nariz tras la oreja izquierda de su hijo, olfateando como un cachorro pequeño todo el rostro del niño.

— ¡M-Mamá, basta! —Vociferó este ante el ataque inminente de su progenitora. A veces le molestaba sentirse tan "pequeño" frente a ella. Eren deseaba madurar y demostrarle a su familia de lo capaz que era. Cumplir su más grande sueño sin importar como. Acciones como esta sólo lo obligaban a sentirse como un caballo dentro de un establo.

No significaba que le desagradara.

—Mira lo huraño que eres. ¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa? ¿Será que tienes la misma cara de ogro que Eren? —Entre bromas, la mujer acercó su nariz a la cabeza de la pequeña. Ella, quien trató de alejarse en un principio, fue atrapada por los brazos de la madre. Aguantó la respiración para no reír demasiado, puesto que el tacto comenzaba a causarle cosquillas.

— ¡La estás asustando, mamá!

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Ven aquí, pequeño amargado!

En menos de diez segundos, luego de sujetar al par de niños por la cintura y dar un par de vueltas por la habitación, Carla los tenía recostados sobre la misma cama, culminando la terapia de risotadas anterior. Se levantó sujetándose el estómago con el brazo libre; el otro sostenía un par de toallas mojadas.

"_Hora de dormir, pequeños" _

Fueron las últimas palabras que ambos escucharon esa noche por parte de la mujer, junto con la grata despedida de un par de mimos, las mantas perfectamente colocadas sobre su cuello y la tenue luz de una vela sobre la mesa de noche.

**「****» Residencia Jaeger | 22h20, en punto «****」**

—Eren…

— ¿Hmm?

De vuelta a esas extrañas sensaciones, ideas e imágenes dentro de la mente de Mikasa. Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Era tarde ya, se hallaban exhaustos y necesitaban de las buenas horas de sueño que tenían por delante para recuperar energía.

Sus ojos continuaban abiertos como grandes platos de porcelana.

La niña se removió entre las sábanas. No tenía en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo mucho que sus acciones repercutirían en los días venideros. Tenía una necesidad abrumadora por vencer al "monstruo" que la acosaba mentalmente. Por raro que pareciera, todas las señales la guiaban a buscar la ayuda de una persona en particular.

— ¡¿Q-Qué estás-?! ¡O-Oye! —Eren vaciló entre lo que debía decir y lo que quería decir.

Los brazos enredados en la cintura del niño, aferrándose con toda la fuerza que podía tener. Sus labios temblorosos musitaron frases desesperadas, después de hundir su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

"_Por favor, sólo esta noche. Una sola y no volveré a hacerlo. De verdad…" _

¿Cuál era su problema?, habría pensado él; la respuesta era demasiado obvia como para siquiera pensarlo. Así se mantuvo estático varios minutos, como una fría estatua de piedra, mientras Mikasa sollozaba en su tórax, empapando el pijama limpio que traía puesto, tal cual lo hacía con la bufanda que se negó a quitarse por nada del mundo.

Chasqueó la lengua. Esta situación no era la más justa para él. Y no podía hacer nada más que demostrarle a la nueva integrante de su familia el apoyo que podían brindarle.

Eren Jaeger sería quien se encargaría de cuidarla. Sería una pequeña promesa para sí mismo, un secreto más de todos los datos curiosos que guardan los infantes.

—No llores más, Mikasa. Yo… —Dudó por un momento, respirando profundamente antes de decirlo. La jovencita acababa de elevar el rostro hacia él. Mezclado con los salados surcos de sus lágrimas, el hipido bajo que emitía y el brillo de sus ojos, se veía como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Sí, frágil, delicada y pequeña.

—… Yo estoy aquí.

Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla en lo más mínimo, descendió sus brazos por la espalda de esta, acariciando con parsimonia ese lugar. Por su lado, Mikasa tenía la sensación de la esperanza renaciendo y el corazón estremeciéndose con esa simple caricia.

Los dos pares de ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, fatigados y repletos de cansancio. Un murmullo final resonó en los oídos de niño y niña, transformándose en la melodía que los arrullaría hasta el siguiente y nuevo día.

—Siempre estaré aquí…


End file.
